


Criminal's Mind

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Eventual Romance, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Who would guess the power of a hacker working with a thief? These two held a great secret between them. That secret was the world of crime.





	Criminal's Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you didn't know from Tumblr, I've decided to rewrite my [Partners in Crime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163408) fic! I wasn't that happy with how it was turning out and I eventually scrapped it for this! I plan to update this instead of just abandoning it like last time.

**\- 7/16/20XX -**

A figure jumped between the large rooftops, a steel briefcase under her arm. The sound of men yelling and her combat boots’ heels hitting the stone mixed. Behind the girl, a red scarf flailed in the wind behind her. The hood on her head fell back revealing long maroon hair. The girl’s open leather jacket and grey tank top didn’t help with the winds hitting her body. Her amber eyes scanned the surroundings looking for a way out of her situation. Soon enough, her eyes fell onto a ladder that ran into an alley. She climbed down the side of the building and hid behind a stack of boxes. The girl peeked behind the boxes and saw a group of men pass by the alley. Soon, she pressed a finger to her ear, activating a small communication device. 

“Anchor, I’ve secured the case.”

A voice came in from the small piece of tech. “Alright, Lily. I’ll come retrieve you right now. Stay put otherwise this stupid GPS won’t work.”

“I thought you fixed that?”

“Apparently not.”

The girl soon heard static on the other line. She knew her partner would come soon enough, their hideout was close enough to where she was. Of course, in a matter of minutes the person who was on the other line had come. Honestly, it baffled the thief everytime the hacker came in under ten minutes. She saw the passenger’s seat open and ran into it. The thief closed the door and sighed. She looked to the person next to her and smiled. It was her favorite hacker. The hacker’s disheveled ash grey hair and aqua blue eyes showed signs that she hadn’t moved or slept much since the thief left.

“So, Riko. Make sure you never take so long ever again. I was trying to work out tonight.”

Riko giggled,”Alright You. I’ll steal things faster next time.”

“I’m serious! You took super long this time! I sat there for an hour or two doing nothing because you said ‘oh You make sure you watch my every move. I might die’! Not to mention its’ like what? Four in the morning?!”

“Well I’m also serious! I might die anytime! Plus four in the morning isn’t too bad you wimp!” Riko retaliated. 

“Dude we both know the chance of you dying is lower than me never saying ‘Yousoro!’ ever again.”

“There’s still a chance.”

“Jesus Christ save us both…”

You focused on driving back to their hideout while Riko patted down her black cargo pants. The ash haired girl glared at her for a moment before sighing. Riko knew exactly what that meant. She was sure the other girl wanted to yell ‘don’t pat the fucking dirt off in the car’ but couldn’t. Riko looked out the window and saw the men she was running from pass by. The girl snickered before looking at the dashboard. You and their mechanic friend, Yoshiko, had rigged the car to have some equipment in there, most notably monitors and touchscreens.

They reached their hideout in a small ‘abandoned’ warehouse. In actuality, it was owned by one of their friends, Ohara Mari. Mari had lent it to them knowing they would put it to good use. You had stored all of their equipment and more inside of this warehouse. In some parts, it looked like an actual home complete with beds and a kitchen stocked with food. Riko sat down at one of the many chairs that surrounded the large desk that held monitors and such.

“So now what?” You asked.

“We hand this over to Dia. She’ll take care of the rest.”

“Alrighty then. In the morning?”

“No we’re stopping by basically the mafia’s house at four in the morning to drop off a small briefcase filled with paper and possibly getting shot at. Yes in the morning,” Riko said sarcastically.

“And I thought I was mad about being out at this time…”

Riko huffed and laid her head down onto the table. She watched You type away at the keyboard. The hacker was writing a message to someone, probably Yoshiko. The clacking of the keyboard slowly lulled Riko to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this prologue into the world of Criminal's Mind! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Come yell at me on Tumblr](https://mag--pie.tumblr.com)


End file.
